


The Demons Of Hogwarts

by RoxyDaCannibal



Series: The adventures of my cringy oc's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Don't Read This, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, Major Original Character(s), Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there will be a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyDaCannibal/pseuds/RoxyDaCannibal
Summary: Deadly creatures have been attacking Hogwarts while Harry Potter is in his fifth year. To help protect the students and staff at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore has "hired" 7 people. However, these people aren't human at all.





	1. The new "students"

**Author's Note:**

> Been having this idea for a long time, and I'm finally deciding to write it! Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the rest of the students at Hogwarts meet the new "students" that will be joining them.

The wind was howling wickedly as rain hit the windows of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School had started a month ago, and Harry was nervous due to the whole Voldemort coming back last year thing. Anyways, it was time for all the students to head down to the great hall for dinner, all of them sitting down at their house tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked while they waited for the food to appear, but it never showed up. Instead, Dumbledore asked for silence.

"I have a very important message for you all." Harry just realized that the sorting hat and stool were up at the front. Were there new students joining them? "Due to the several attacks on Hogwarts already, your fellow staff and myself have decided to bring in some well trained fighters to protect us all so that we may continue to learn and teach magic. They will live among you as if they were normal students, they will take classes, gain and lose house points for you. I have summoned six demons and one fallen angel to serve us." 

As soon as he ended his last sentence, the whole room erupted into chaos. There were people panicking and shouting, scared that these mythical powerful beings would be living with them. After a few moments of the chaos and yelling, Dumbledore loudly called for silence. After a few seconds, the room was silent again. Dumbledore readjusted his glasses and spoke again.

"I will now call in the first demon. Lost, if you will." The doors to the great hall were then opened, and a tall girl with black hair, bright yellow eyes and too many piercings to count walked in. Her black leather boots hit the ground with a thump as she walked, her head up high and her posture good, great even. She had a sort of annoyed look on her face, as if she didn't like being there. The candles in the great hall all blew out and the sound of thunder could be heard coming from outside when she first stepped foot inside. With her black trench coat flowing behind her, she walked up to the front, turned around so she was facing the students, and crossed her arms. She glared at them all, despising every last child and teenager that was in the room. She  _hated_ kids, but she had to do this. She could put up with them for now.

Dumbledore spoke up again. "This is Lost, the first demon. Lost, if you could please sit." Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house got up from her spot at the teacher's table and went over to them, a bit nervous herself to have a demon in the room. But Dumbledore was calm, so she could trust this creature for the time being. She picked up the sorting hat and waited for Lost to sit down. She then placed the sorting hat on her head, the poor hat cringing as it was placed on top of this foul creature's head. As soon as the hat touched her hair, he yelled out loud and clear "Slytherin!"

Nobody clapped as the sorting hat was removed. The whole room was silent, the only noise that could be heard was the sound of the rain hitting the windows and the loud _BOOM!_ of thunder. Lost got up off the stool and walked towards the Slytherin table. Harry almost felt bad for the Slytherin's, but he knew that there would be at least one of those things in his house too. Draco Malfoy and his group of friends tensed up as Lost's footsteps got closer to them, and she sat down beside Blaise Zabini. She looked down at the table in disgust, and when Blaise moved even a centimeter, her head would shoot up to look at him with a nasty look and a low growl. Blaise was  _terrified_ of the girl sitting beside him.

Just then, the next demon skipped into the hall when Dumbledore called for "Roxy". Creepy giggling filled the room as everyone's fear grew by the hundreds, the next demon was also a girl, brown hair done up in pigtails with bright pink eyes. She was wearing a white button up shirt, vest and black tie. A tiny little top hat was slanted on her head as she twitched. Her mini skirt almost showed her rear end, and some girls glared at her while others girls and some boys blushed. She twitched again as she made her way up to the stool, pulled her skirt under her as she sat down. The sorting hat was so horrified of this one that it took a few moments for it to utter "Gryffindor". It didn't even think on whether or not the house was right for her, it just said the first house that came to mind. The hat was removed and Roxy skipped over to the Gryffindor table. Harry's eyes widened as Roxy sat next to him, gave him a creepy smile and twitched, causing her smile to fade. After a moment of staring at the table, she smiled widely at him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Roxy! Nice to meet you." She spoke with a sweet british accent. Harry gave her a weak smile as he hesitantly grabbed her hand and shook it. Her smile grew wider. "Harry Potter..." Harry said quietly. Roxy's smile somehow grew wider as she replied "I know, sweetie." Harry was about to ask why she called him that when the next demon was called into the room.

This next demon walked into the room, a sweet smile on her face. Her name was Sapphire, due to the colour of her eyes being the same colour as the gem. Her hair was blonde, put up in a ponytail. Hair was covering her right eye as the 4'11" demon went up to the stool. She waved at a few students as she sat down, her plaid flannel too big for her small frame. Some students relaxed at the appearance and kind aura of her, and McGonagall gladly put the sorting hat on her head. The sorting hat smiled slightly when it first touched her hair, visibly relaxing. It took a minute for it to think of which house to put her in, and eventually it called out "Ravenclaw!" 

A few Ravenclaw's at the Ravenclaw table clapped, and as she got closer to the table more and more of them started to clap as she sat down beside Luna Lovegood. Sapphire gave her a warm smile as Luna returned it, the both of them shaking hands. The students in Ravenclaw were happy to have Sapphire in their house, they knew they would all get along with her quite well indeed.

Dumbledore smiled as he called for "Ally". This one was not a demon, but instead a fallen angel. Everyone smiled and blushed heavily as she walked in. She was wearing a short tight dress, her hair flowing as she walked gracefully. Boys and girls were in awe with her appearance, her double D's the reason Ron was drooling. Hermione punched him in the arm for staring. 

She walked up to the stool and sat down, the sorting hat smiled again as it was placed on her head. Again, it took some time to think of which house she should be placed in. After a moment, it called out "Slytherin!"

It was the Slytherin's turn to clap as she got up off the stool and went to the Slytherin table. She sat down beside Pansy Parkinson and spoke with a french accent. "Hello. I must say, you look quite beautiful. What is your name?" Pansy blushed at the compliment and told the fallen angel her name. Ally smiled and responded with "What a lovely name." She then looked at Lost. "Hello, Lost. Looks like we're in the same house." Lost glared at her, not saying a word.

The next demon to enter was named Dawn. She walked with a spring in her step, confidence written all over her face. She was wearing a pink dress, her "emo" black hair with bits of lavender dye up in a messy bun. Her eyes were pure white, glowing. She went up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her head. She had a smirk on her face as the sorting hat called out "Gryffindor!" Gryffindor house clapped as she got off the stool and walked towards the table, and sat down beside the twins, Fred and George. While the next demon, Dusk, came in, they had a small conversation about pranks and jokes.

Dusk was Dawn's twin sister. Dusk had white hair that went down to the floor, her eyes pitch black. The room went quiet again as she made her way to the front, all eyes on her. Everyone was uncomfortable. 

She sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head. The hat was uncomfortable, so it quickly shouted "Slytherin!" A few Slytherin's clapped as Dusk got up and walked over to her new house without a care in the world. She sat down beside the one and only Draco Malfoy. She looked around at her fellow house mates, her face emotionless. 

The last demon to join Hogwarts was Bernadette. Her hair was the colour of lavender, her body chubby. She had a kind, innocent smile on her face as she walked up to the stool. The hat was placed on her head, and the sorting hat relaxed and smiled as it called out, "Hufflepuff!" 

Hufflepuff house clapped and cheered just like Ravenclaw did as Bernadette walked to her table, sitting down beside some nice Hufflepuffs, already making friends with her house mates.

Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall took the hat and stool and left to put them back where they belong. Dumbledore adjusted his glasses and finally said what Ron has been dying to hear him say. "Let the feast begin."

The food the appeared, and everyone began eating. Ally was talking to Pansy about some makeup brand, Bernadette discussed activities to do in the Hufflepuff common room. Sapphire talked to Luna about the cutest creatures they've recently found, Dawn talked to the twins about what prank they should pull together. Eventually, Dusk started a conversation with Draco about their wealth. Roxy twitched and giggled as Harry told her about quidditch. Lost however ate in silence. Blaise would take glances at her as he ate, but Lost didn't look up from her plate. Eventually, she looked at him and asked him what his name was. Blaise looked at her and responded, "Blaise Zabini." Lost nodded. She asked him what there is to do around here that would be fun, and he told her about quidditch. 

When dinner was finished and everyone had dessert, the houses lead their new protectors to their common rooms. Draco couldn't help but feel jealous at the fact that Roxy and Harry were really close to each other as they left the great hall...Wait. What?


	2. Getting settled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherin students help the demons and fallen angel get settled and comfortable. Meanwhile, Roxy van't keep her hands off Harry for even a second.

In the Slytherin common room, the new "students" were sitting by the fireplace along with Pansy, Blaise and Draco. Dusk was watching the fire while Lost was lost in thought. Ally was still chatting with Pansy, and Blaise and Draco were still a bit uncomfortable. To help the situation, Pansy cleared her throat and came up with a suggestion. "How about when we have a break from classes, we go to Hogsmeade? We can get to know each other better since we'll be stuck with you for awhile..." Lost and Dusk slowly nodded. Lost spoke, her hoarse german voice sending chills down every witch and wizard in the rooms' spines.

"That's fine with me." She didn't say anything bad, just the sound and tone of her voice that was spine chilling. Everyone nodded in agreement. Pansy smiled. "Then it's settled." 

Dusk spoke with a bored tone. "What is there to do there?" Blaise was the one to answer.

"You can buy a lot of things; You can buy food and drinks, and items. Buying sweets is really popular among us students though. Do you have money with you?"

"Of course, we all have money with us. Enough to buy a mansion probably; We have a lot." Lost and Ally nodded. All three of them pulled out small bags, however they were endless. Inside were tons upon tons of galleons, sickles and knuts, but mostly galleons. They opened up the bags and showed them what was inside, but Draco looked as if he had seen that amount of money before. He wasn't surprised at all. "Good." He mumbled.

They put their bags away and Lost crossed her arms. "What do we do in the mean time?...Is there a library?" Draco nodded. "Yeah, there is. Want me to lead you there?" Lost nodded and they both got up. Blaise got up also and said, "I'll come with you." Draco nodded and they left the common room, the two boys leading the demon to the library. 

* * *

 

When they got there, Lost's eyes widened and she put on her glasses. She immediately walked past them and to the nearest shelf and took out the first book she saw. "I love reading. Even if they are to help me learn; I grew up with reading, my maid Nicole would read to me every day while she took care of me due to my mother being too busy to do so herself." Lost sat down at a table and opened the book, the book was on potions. Lost smiled for the first time in awhile. "I love potions, it's very interesting." 

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and shrugged. They sat down beside Lost and watched her flip through the pages. Lost was taking notes in her head on how to make the basic potions here at Hogwarts, such as what ingredients you need, how hot your cauldron needs to be, etc. for later. She memorized several recipes in minutes, absorbing as much information as she could.

While she may look all scary and cruel, she's really has a soft spot for knowledge. She loves books, and Blaise and Draco could easily tell. After a few more minutes she closed the book, got up and put the book back on the shelf. She took out another book and sat back down in between the Slytherin boys, opening it up and immediately focusing on the book in front of her. Blaise chuckled at her, and Lost returned it with a glare. Blaise cleared his throat and looked around, anywhere but at Lost. 

Draco got bored after a few minutes. He sighed, got up and muttered "I'm going to the restroom." He then left the library, and as he did, Harry fucking Potter and Roxy walked in to the library. Roxy was skipping ahead of Harry and...Holding. His. Hand.

'What the actual fuck, Potter.' Draco thought. He watched them go into the library, pure jealousy pooling in the pit of his stomach, but he didn't know why. It's not liked he cared for the scar head. In fact, he hated him with every inch of his being...At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

Draco couldn't help but fall for those green eyes and messy black hair. The way he walked and talked, that stupid smile of his. And here he is holding hand with some random bitch who's skirt is too short.

Draco huffed and walked away quickly. He didn't want to see him holding hands with some girl he just met.

He went to the nearest bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair and stood up straight. Draco Malfoy will not be upset over something so stupid. Not now, not today. He needs to make a good first impression with this scary demon he was sitting beside just a few minutes ago. But even though she was a demon, he found himself feeling a bit more comfortable around her now that he knew a bit about her. She loves books, and potions. He'll get to know her better when they all go to Hogsmeade together.

 Draco rubbed his hands on his face. He sighed to himself and left the bathroom after splashing a bit of water on his face. He went back to the library and sat down beside Lost, who was now surrounded by books and sitting beside a fascinated Blaise. 

Blaise looked at Draco with a smile. "Draco! You won't believe what she's done; See those few books to the left of Lost? She memorized ALL of those while you were gone! And the stack on the right are the ones she's trying to memorize right now!" Draco looked at Lost with surprise and shock. There was  _no_ way she could memorize those that quickly. Lost didn't even look at Draco, she just flipped through the pages without a care in the world. While she flipped through the pages of the old book, she was smiling warmly. 

Draco looked at the titles of the books and noticed she was reading and memorizing books on potions. 'Must really love potions' he thought to himself. 

Lost finally looked up at Draco and fixed her glasses. "You're back. Draco, right?" Draco nodded. "Well, want to know a fun fact? The demon Roxy is actually my younger sister. She's younger than me by about 2,000 years. I'm 11,000, she's 9,000." Draco's eyes widened when she said that. He looked over to the table across the room to look at the pink eyed demon, who was cuddled up to Harry. Harry was doing his DADA homework, and Roxy watched him. Harry had a nervous smile on his face, and he didn't look very comfortable. Harry's girlfriend Ginny was with them, and she was glaring daggers at Roxy. But she didn't yell or start a fight, she just sat there because if she did something, she knew that Roxy would tear her to bloody pieces in the blink of an eye. So she just let it happen, but would talk to Harry about it later. 

Draco forced himself to look away from the sight. He  _hated_ how that awful demon- "I can hear your thoughts. Don't call my sister awful if you know what's good for you." What Lost said sent shivers down Draco's spine. He muttered out "sorry" before looking down at the ground. Lost sighed quietly. "It's fine. But if it happens again, we'll have some problems. Anyways, I know why you hate her." Draco whipped his head around and looked at her with shock written all over his pale face. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Draco visibly relaxed. 

Blaise looked at them confused, but at the same time, he had a guess as to what they were talking about. He'd have to find out later. 

* * *

 

When curfew came around, Pansy lead Dusk, Ally and Lost to the girl's dormitory. She helped them put their stuff away and helped Lost put her books somewhere safe. The four of them changed and put their pajamas on, got into bed and did their best to sleep. However it was hard for Dusk and Lost to sleep because Ally and Pansy continued to whisper to each other and giggle quietly.

Eventually, Lost threw a book at Ally. 

It hit her straight in the head.

* * *

 

At breakfast the next morning, Roxy was still clinging onto Harry for dear life. Harry was seeming to get used to it, but as every minute went by Ginny got to the point where she was more than furious. She held her fork tightly, her fist shaking slightly. Roxy twitched. Ron and Hermione were looking at her with a concerned look, knowing what the problem was with Ginny.

Roxy purred as Harry ate his breakfast, shifting every now and then to try and get her to let go, but her grip would tighten on him faintly every time. He eventually gave up and sighed, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. She twitched. It was then that Roxy took Harry's hand and started examining it. She nuzzled her face into his neck and purred more, and that was what made Ginny snap.

In a flash Ginny got up and jumped straight for Roxy. But since Roxy is a demon after all, her reflexes are perfection. She grabbed Ginny and flipped her onto the ground, and she groaned in pain. Many students in the great hall gasped and so did a few of the teachers, so Dumbledore got up and ran over, McGonagall right behind him. Ginny got up and went to throw a punch at Roxy, but Roxy grabbed her fist and twitched. "That's not very nice, ginger~ I would treat me nicely if I were you." Roxy twitched again. "Then keep your filthy hands off my boyfriend!" Ginny screamed, throwing her other fist at Roxy's face. Roxy caught her other hand, and giggled.

Dumbledore separated them. "That's enough!" He roared. Roxy looked at him calmly and let go of Ginny, Ginny backing away from the demon she attacked. Dumbledore glared at Ginny. "How dare you try to attack someone who is here to protect your life, and who is also one of our guests. 20 points from Gryffindor." All of Gryffindor table groaned and gave Ginny nasty looks. Roxy did nothing but twitch again and giggle. Dumbledore looked at Roxy. "Please, try not to hurt the students." Roxy nodded. 

McGonagall grabbed Ginny by the arm and lead her out of the great hall. The students of Hogwarts continued eating when Roxy sat down and Dumbledore went back to the teacher's table. Roxy wrapped her arms around Harry's arm, clinging to him, nuzzling him and purring.

Lost watched the whole thing with disgust.

"Idiotic clingy sister..." She mumbled. Draco looked at her. "I thought you said no insulting your sister!" Lost glared at him. "Only I can do that. She's insane, bonkers, cuckoo, whatever you want to call it. Anyways, she's really fucked in the head, so only I can make fun of her since she's my sister." Draco rolled his eyes and continued eating his toast.

Dusk was eating her scrambled eggs when she noticed a boy in Gryffindor staring at her. She glared at him, but then soon realized he wasn't staring at her. She looked beside her and smirked.

He was staring at Blaise.

Dusk nudged Blaise with her elbow while still looking at the boy. Blaise looked at her while taking a drink of his pumpkin juice with a curious look. Dusk pointed to the Gryffindor boy staring at him and asked, "Who is that?" Blaise and the boy locked eyes with each other. The boy quickly looked away, blushing heavily. Blaise gave him a confused and annoyed look. 

"Who, him? That's just Longbottom." "...Who?" Blaise groaned. "Neville Longbottom." Dusk smirked. "Alright. Well, Neville was staring at you."

 


	3. The first class ( Monday )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons have their first class together. Then after their break, potions doesn't go so well.

After breakfast, Blaise grabbed Neville and lead him to the nearest boys lavatory. When Blaise grabbed him, Neville squeaked, afraid of what the Slytherin boy was going to do to him. When they got to the bathroom, Blaise pushed him into a corner. Not roughly, but Neville squeaked again, terrified. Anxiety filled him as Blaise got closer to him, and he blushed. 

"Why were you staring at me?" Blaise asked, wanting to know why a Gryffindor would be staring at him the way he was. 

"I-I..." Neville had trouble speaking. They were so close, they could feel each other's breath on their lips. Neville's face was completely red, even his ears were a bright red to match. Blaise noticed this and smirked. 

"What's wrong, Longbottom? Cat got your tongue?" Neville shook his head quickly. "N-No...Y-You're really close-" "I know. Now, answer my question and I'll let you go." 

"I...I was just lost in thought...It was nothing, I-I promise!" Neville stuttered. After a few moments, Blaise nodded. "Alright. But if this happens again, I won't let you go so easily." Neville nodded and Blaise moved away from him. Neville speed walked out of the bathroom, leaving Blaise alone with his thoughts.

Something was definitely going on.

* * *

 

Draco, Blaise and Pansy lead Ally, Dusk and Lost to their very first class together with the demons.

History of Magic with professor Cuthbert Binns.

Lost was excited for her first lesson in Hogwarts, and they all could tell. Blaise and Draco told Pansy about her love for books, so it made them feel well that Lost, one of the scariest demons staying with them, was going to be in a good mood.

They walked into the class and took their seats. Lost was so excited she couldn't even sit still. She would move her hips back and forth, rock back and forth, shake her leg, etc., anything to use up her extra energy. Draco couldn't help but smile faintly at the sight, if he were to be honest he thought it was quite funny watching the yellow eyed demon rock back and forth, too excited to even sit still for a few seconds.

After a few minutes, professor Binns floated into the room. Professor Binns, even though he had died, still continues to teach History of Magic. Lost smiled at the spirit as he came in, and he went to his desk. "Take out your textbooks. Flip to page 76, please." Everyone pulled out their textbooks and flipped to the correct page, and then the lesson began.

Most of the students in the class had fallen asleep, or were close to it. But not Lost, she was focused. She would raise her hand constantly, eager to learn as much as she can until the class ends. But this class took longer since it was a double period, but Lost didn't seem to mind at all. When they were given their work for the day, Lost immediately went to work on it. Dusk rolled her eyes and couldn't help but mutter "show-off" as she watched her do the work. 

Lost wrote like there was no tomorrow. She wrote quickly, occasionally dipping her quill in her small bottle of ink when she ran out. She finished the work before class had ended, got up and handed it in. The professor was a bit impressed, but not surprised considering that Lost is a demon, and no normal student.

Lost sat back down beside Draco and Pansy and watched them do their work. She constantly asked if they needed any help, and every time they politely declined, not wanting to piss her off in any way by being rude.

Even though they had known the two demons and one fallen angel for a bit, it still wasn't enough time to get comfortable around them. They were all still slightly nervous around them, considering the fact that they are powerful creatures that should not be messed with. 

Eventually the class ended, and it was time for their break. They packed up their stuff and left the classroom, deciding to hang out in the library. When they got there, Sapphire and Luna were sitting at a table reading books about different types of magical creatures.

* * *

 

Sapphire looked up and smiled when she saw Lost. She waved, and Lost returned the smile and wave. Lost and Sapphire were very close. You see, Sapphire used to be a human. She is over 500 years old. Half fire demon, half human. There are 14 different kinds of demons out there, and Sapphire was the smartest and most creative breed out of them all. 

When Sapphire first met Lost, it was in a dream. Lucifer had noticed that the seven deadly sin of sloth was born a human, so he sent his best demon to go find them and turn them into a demon. 

Even though she was the deadly sin of sloth, while human she suffered from insomnia. Her parents were very strict and abusive at times, horribly religious, and they forced their religion on their children, especially Sapphire. Her insomnia was believed to be demons haunting her at the time her parents were alive, so they did their best to "rid" of the foul creatures. But of course, nothing worked. 

Then one day, the yellow eyed demon Aynaet, visited her in her dreams and they made a deal. Aynaet will remove her insomnia and provide her with many centuries of well needed rest and protection, and in return Sapphire must kill her family and become a demon.

At night, the fire started.

The flames grew higher and higher as the family was burned alive in their sleep.

Aynaet carried 17 year old Sapphire away from the burning house, the horrible screams of her family could be heard for miles as they were burned alive, their skin bubbling and boiling as it crisped up, turning to black ash and eventually the screaming stopped, their bodies fell to the floor as they continued to burn. The smell of burning hot flesh filled Sapphire's nose and she could taste it on her tongue.

Her face was blank.

But after a few minutes, she started to cry.

**_Her father, her expecting mother. Her big brother, who always looked out for her. Her little sister. Gone. Never coming back._ **

Sapphire started laughing as she sobbed, Aynaet carrying her away from the house. Far, far away until they were away from any civilization. Deep in the woods, she formed a portal to Hell, and they both went through. Sapphire, now walking, walked into the portal by the tall demon's side, Aynaet's arm around her tiny form.

* * *

Lost went over to Sapphire, smiling. Sapphire introduced Lost to Luna, and they shook hands. Luna was smiling warmly at the black haired demon, happy to meet someone new. "This is Luna Lovegood, she's my new friend. She's really smart, I like her!" Sapphire exclaimed in her high pitch voice. Lost nodded. "That's good." She spoke, her voice rough and hoarse as usual. The reason why her voice is always hoarse is a story for another time.

Luna looked at Draco, Pansy and Blaise and waved. They awkwardly waved back, not really caring for Luna that much. But now that she has a demon by her side, they should be careful around Luna and act kindly towards her. 

Ally went over to Sapphire and pet her, Sapphire giggling and smiling at the fallen angel. 

Lost spoke up. "So, what are you working on?" 

While Lost and Sapphire started talking, Luna looked at Ally and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you. What's your name?" Ally shook her hand, and a wave of happiness and relaxation went through Luna the second their hands touched. "I'm Ally. It's a pleasure to meet you." Luna smiled.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat down at the table, feeling awkward. Lost sat down beside them, still talking to Sapphire. 

"How was your first class?" Sapphire asked the Slytherin's. Lost responded with, "It was great! We did some work, I loved it." The rest of the Slytherin's nodded slowly, secretly not agreeing, but didn't want to show it.

Sapphire smiled and nodded as well. "That's good. Lost told me about how you guys have potions with professor Snape and the Gryffindors. I hope you guys have fun!" Lost was smiling while Blaise, Draco and Pansy groaned.

They were not excited at all.

* * *

When it was time for potions, Lost walked at a fast pace to the classroom. Everyone else tried to keep up with her except Dusk, who didn't really give two shits if she was late or not.

When they all got there, they took their seats. Draco was secretly happy because he got to sit with Harry, but didn't show it. The last thing he needed was for his secret to be revealed. He was trusting Lost with it.

Snape was taking his sweet fucking time getting to class, so while everyone waited, they all started chatting. Blaise was next to Neville, but didn't talk to him. Same with Draco and Harry. Lost was in front of Draco and Harry, so she turned around to look at them. She smirked at Draco, and Draco mumbled "Piss off." Lost turned back around, but before doing so, she looked at Harry and telepathically sent him a message. She said, "Take good care of my sister, Roxy. If you do anything to her, I'll tear your eyes out of your skull."

Harry shuddered as Lost turned around. Lost  _definitely_ wasn't joking.

When Snape  _finally_ ~~~~got ~~his ass~~ to potions, he looked around at his new students. Lost, Roxy, Ally, Dawn and Dusk. Four demons and one fallen angel. In his classroom. Great.

He told them all to take out their books and started reading out the instructions to them on how to make today's potion. Everyone got their ingredients and set up their stations, Lost being the most excited out of them all.

Of course, the demons all did extremely well with making the class, especially Lost...All except one. 

Dawn, of course, fucked up everything. When grabbing the ingredients, she somehow managed to grab the wrong things while being distracted by talking to someone. So, when she added the wrong ingredient, an explosion could be heard halfway across the castle. 

Everyone was coughing and covering their mouths with their sleeves as the room filled with oddly coloured smoke, Dawn coughing the hardest. When the smoke cleared, Snape started yelling, not caring who caused the explosion.

" ** _W H O   D I D   T H A T?_** _ **!**_ " He screamed, quickly storming over to the cauldron, the smoke hiding Dawn's face. When he realized who he was yelling at due to the smoke fading away, a wave of fear overcame him as Dawn looked at him with bright glowing white eyes.

Roxy, her partner, hit her across the head with her recipe book. Dawn let out a quiet "ow" as she looked up at Snape. "Hmph...Sorry." she said, glaring at him for yelling. Snape went back to his desk, not wanting to piss the demon off. He sighed, telling her to clean it up- "No." 

Snape looked at her, confused. "No?"

Dawn shook her head. "I refuse." 

Roxy groaned and got up, whacking her across the head with her book again. She twitched and said, "I'll clean it up. Please excuse her, she's the deadly sin of pride." She then went to go get the items needed to clean up the mess, and as soon as she did everyone looked at Dawn and started whispering. Mostly the whispering was the same question, "deadly sin?" but then, someone spoke up, pure fright could be heard by the tone of their voice as they pointed at Dawn. "Th-There's a deadly sin in the room!" They were on the verge of tears, they were so frightened. 

Lost took her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood up and looked at the student with a bored expression. "Yes, we all represent the seven deadly sins. I am the deadly sin of wrath, the sin's leader, and Lucifer's best."


End file.
